


B E L I E V E

by currybeez



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: F/M, but also he's a clueless moron, chat fic, damn fuckin writing skills, he's smart, hindi ako makagetover sa afp el fili, i love isagani so much, i still love him tho, i wanna find mysel f an isagani, so there's that, sorry rizal, waw perst reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currybeez/pseuds/currybeez
Summary: i suck at summaries, baka ooc si isagani tho, so sorry bout thatprompt: FTTM: ha ha // haha ka ng haha diyan baka HAHALIKAN kita diyan eh!!





	B E L I E V E

**Author's Note:**

> i love my bois so much ohmygod im in rizal hell again god why

**thewriter: my writing's shit**

**justanothershittywriter: ho how dare thee**

**justanothershittywriter: _kung yung sinusulat mo pangit paano pa kaya yung sa akin, isa?_**

**justanothershittywriter: _langya_**

**thewriter: _putangina sabaw na utak q ayoko na_**

**justanothershittywriter: _sasapakin kita langya_**

**justanothershittywriter: i will fite u**

**thewriter: want to see what i wrote so u'll believe how shitty i am at writing?**

**justanothershittywriter: fuck yeah**

**justanothershittywriter: i will fucking bet**

**justanothershittywriter: i didnt come for a fite but i will fite till the end**

**thewriter: sure, you emo fuck**

**thewriter: she laid home at bed, looking at her own writings and sighed. she was sure she was getting somewhere with it. all she had to do is publish it.**

**thewriter: she ran her fingers through her (h/c) locks and then tied it into a neat bun. she sat up then grabbed her laptop to scroll down and proofread her writings again once more just to make sure that it was really good enough - for her, at least, to her readers. she stared at her laptop once again before she proceeded to publish her work online.**

**justanothershittywriter: woa h**

**thewriter: she then stood up and left her laptop in her bed to get a cup of (f/d) and to ponder what were her readers are thinking of the book that she just made. her mind was occupied by thoughts that made her doubt and hate herself but she fought through it. she told herself that she would win a bet she made with her friend who was a writer too, that he would win because his writings were a lot better than hers.**

**thewriter: but dear reader, she had lost. after pondering, she came back to her room, got her laptop and was amazed at the feedback her readers gave her. she was overjoyed that the readers accepted all that she gave to them.**

**thewriter: little did she know, that her friend had also read the published part of her book and he was awestruck. he knew that her friend was going to lose the bet. he knew this because he had been her friend for years now and has seen her develop her skills in writing and now has surpassed him.**

**thewriter: she then got a message from her friend that he was, well, awestruck. he told her that she had lost the bet because he had proven that her writings were better than his. she was disappointed and angry with herself because she had lost.**

**thewriter: but she didn't know that she won something else. something that was absolutely better than winning a bet.**

**justanothershittywriter: woah what did she win????**

**thewriter: she-**

**thewriter: well, you**

**thewriter: had won my heart.**

**justanothershittywriter: what**

**justanothershittywriter: wHAT??**

**justanothershittywriter: ISAGANI WHA T??**

**justanothershittywriter: WHAT**

**read 5:00 PM**

**justanothershittywriter: ISAGANI DI D YOU JUST CONFESS TO ME**

**justanothershittywriter: ANSWER ME FUCKFACE**

**justanothershittywriter: OHMYGOD**

**justanothershittywriter: OKAY ILL JUST FUCKING SAY IT NOW**

**justanothershittywriter: I HAVE GREAT WRITINGS**

**justanothershittywriter: THERE**

**justanothershittywriter: STOP PUTTING ME ON READ DAMN IT**

**thewriter: AHAHAHAHAHAH**

**thewriter: so there it is**

**thewriter u finally admitted it**

**justanothershittywriter: stop stalling on ny question damn it**

**thewriter: uh,,**

**thewriter: I GOT TO DO SOMETHING**

**thewriter: bYE**

**justanothershittywriter: ISAGANI CRUZ**

**justanothershittywriter: DONT YOU GO AWAY**

**thewriter: i-**

**thewriter: i uh**

**thewriter: i have feelings for you-**

**justanothershittywriter: fUCKING SAME**

**justanothershittywriter: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU FUCKER**

**thewriter: then we're uhh**

**thewriter: together i guess??**

**justanothershittywriter: YES**

**justanothershittywriter: NO W SAY IT WITH ME**

**justanothershittywriter: I AM A GREAT WRITER**

**thewriter: haha**

**justanothershittywriter: sTOP LAUGHING OR ELSE ILL KISS Y O U**

**thewriter: NO**

**thewriter: oH WAI T-**

**thewriter: yES**

**thewriter: NO**

**justanothershittywriter: ohmygod you're so fucking cute**

**thewriter: i mEAN I SUCK AT WRITING**

**thewriter: BUT YE S I WANT TO FUCKING KISS YOU**

**justanothershittywriter: then stop saying ur not great bc u r**

**thewriter: SU R E**

**thewriter: BUT I STIL L FUCKKING SUCK AT WRITING**


End file.
